


Dating Trial

by Darkshoujo



Series: you're using the trial version, upgrade to premium? [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (I tried), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshoujo/pseuds/Darkshoujo
Summary: 'People say that i have a boring life because nothing is interesting in my life, but honestly this is nice, i hope my life can just go smoothly like this forever.'"Will you go out with me?"San blinked, like there was anything else he can think of doing when a guy just confessed to him.'Shit… i was just about to eat my sandwich peacefully…'
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: you're using the trial version, upgrade to premium? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213334





	Dating Trial

**8th June**

San turned to look at Mingi who was smiling while eating his lunch quietly, pretending like he didn't know what was going on. Beside Mingi, Wooyoung pretended to look outside the window and lastly Yeosang who smirked at San.

At that moment San just wanted to open a new friends application.

San looked at him and smiled nervously, not knowing what to answer, but then he narrowed his eyes to a group of people behind the guy and noticed that they were staring at them, he thought that ahh.. must be one of those stupid challenges.

San quickly changed his nervous smile into a happy one, acting along with their 'challenge'.

"Sure." San smiled brightly.

Mingi choked and coughed very hard that Wooyoung needed to help him drink his water. Yeosang covered his own mouth and lightly hit Wooyoung's shoulder. A big chaos, that's what San called it.

But he didn't have time to pay attention to them. The guy in front of him looked surprised, the corner of his lips curled up into a smile.

"W-Wait really?" He asked, voice sounding very happy. His acting was good, too good actually that San once again became a bit awkward.

"Yeah… Of course.." San tried to put on his best smile but he knew how stupid he looked.

"So we are…"

"Dating. Yes, yes we are dating." San completed his sentence.

"T-Thank you! I will make sure to take care of you!" The boy said and San couldn't count how many times he was taken aback by this guy's acting, but he smiled nervously and nodded.

After that, the guy walked back to his seat. San watched him as he went back to his seat before looking at his group of friends who was already looking at him like they saw a ghost.

"U-Um… San… Did I really hit you that hard with the baseball bat yesterday? Is your head damaged _that_ badly? I'm very sorry." Yeosang said while holding San's face, checking his head.

"Well you did hit me very hard, it did hurt very bad and thank you for _finally_ apologizing, but no, i'm sane." San said while slapping Yeosang's hand away from his face. 

"Then what was that about just now?" Mingi asked.

"It was surprising but you know we will always accept you no matter what San." Wooyoung joined the conversation.

San let out another long sigh, it was about time for him to open the new friend application.

“No, listen to me. You don’t think he was serious right?”

“He looked serious though…” Wooyoung answered, Mingi nodded in agreement.

“And you looked serious as well~” Yeosang winked and nudged him.

San clicked his tongue before rolling his eyes.

“It is obviously a challenge.” San said confidently, but the other three didn’t seem so sure with San’s statement, they just shot each other short glance before looking at him again.

“His group of friends over there, they were staring at us when that guy confessed and they were all smiling suspiciously. It is so obvious~” San said before taking his first bite of his sandwich.

Changes were the last thing that San wanted in his life, but he was glad that what just happened was just a sick challenge from a sick group of friends.

  
  
  


Later that day, San and Wooyoung’s class ended, Yeosang and Mingi’s class ended earlier. When they were walking out of the class, San and Wooyoung met the guy from earlier. Both of them didn’t say anything, but San could tell that the guy looked somehow nervous.

“Can i have your KakaoTalk ID please?” The guy asked politely.

San hesitated for a second but since he was asking nicely, he thought that he shouldn’t think negatively.

“Sure.” San said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening his KakaoTalk app and showed him his ID. The guy already had his phone out, he typed in his ID and in a few seconds, the guy appeared on San’s contact list.

“Thank you very much.” He smiled, his smile was so bright that San felt like he could see the bright aura around that guy. There was just something about his smile, he somehow seemed like he was so happy.

But San thought that maybe he just loved making new friends and San was totally fine with it, especially when he seemed so nice.

“Ah. I gotta go now.” He said while looking at his watch on his left wrist.

“Thank you again.” He gave San one last smile before walking away, he seemed like he was in a rush, San didn’t know where he was going but it’s not like it was that important anyway.

“Are you sure this is okay? The more he talks to you the more I have a feeling that he is being serious.” Wooyoung said when the guy was out of sight, sounding concerned.

San looked at the contact name, ‘Yunho’. He didn’t even get to ask his name.

“Yeah. He probably just wanted to like, apologize later for the sudden confession.” San said, that’s what he said but he was also feeling a bit anxious after hearing what Wooyoung just said.

“Then what if he turns out to be serious?” Wooyoung asked again, San shrugged in response.

“Then i’ll tell him the truth.”

“Yeah, you better." Wooyoung looked at him with a serious expression.

That's what San said but he started to get more and more anxious, and if that guy Yunho was being serious, he didn't know how he would even tell him.

🔒🔒🔒

San isn't very good in the game to begin with, but that day he was totally distracted by something. By someone to be exact.

Yunho.

Even though he knew that the guy meant no harm to me but something about this whole situation was making him feel uneasy.

He stared at Yunho's short simple text over and over again, what bothered him was actually the heart emoticon that he sent. Well, he shouldn't be questioning it too much since he sends heart emoticons to his friends from time to time, but since Yunho pretended to confess to him earlier this afternoon….

He ruffled his hair, he can't do this anymore.

He needed his friend.

Or probably not…

But he didn't have any other choice anyway and no matter how stupid they look, they're still his friends and they helped him countless times already.

Maybe… Just maybe he regretted asking for their help that day.

San expected that they would say that but he can't help but still feel nervous but he was back in the chatroom again.

He was about to exit the chat room as soon as possible but Yunho was fast to respond.

San would've replied with something like 'yeah it's late don't message me.' or 'oh glad that you realize that.', but Yunho didn't even do anything bad to him other than making him lose the game.

San almost threw his phone at the other side of the room when he felt his heart skip a beat. 

_'THE FUCK WHY MY HEART SKIPPED A BEAT AT THAT?! CHOI SAN WAKE UP.'_

_'He is not serious he is not serious he is not serious he is not serious he is not serious.'_

_'HE IS SERIOUS!!!!!!'_

San banged back of his head to the wall behind him before flopping forward on his bed.

"Are you being serious right now??? How can this be real?? It was clearly a challenge." He whined quietly into the mattress.

At that moment he knew he messed up.

🔒🔒🔒

**9th June**

"Okay, he is serious." San said, breaking the conversation that Wooyoung, Mingi, and Yeosang were having.

"Ah… so you finally realize?" Yeosang said, smiling smugly to San. He hated to admit it but he probably looked too hard into it, his friends probably stared at them because they were excited or something.

"You're gonna tell him though right?" Wooyoung said before taking a sip of his box of apple juice.

San bit his bottom lip, he still didn't know exactly how he should tell him. He can't help but feel bad because Yunho was being so nice to him.

_'And not to mention that smile arghhhh he's like a puppy.'_ San pulled on his own hair in stress thinking about his smile, he really didn't want to disappoint him.

"It's not too late, you know? You only dated for like… a day?" Wooyoung added.

"I don't even know if you can call it dating while the other party didn't even know that they were dating for real." Yeosang said while laughing and Mingi needed to hold back their laugh.

"Yeahh… beside, he seemed like a good person, i'm sure he'll understand." Mingi said.

Mingi was right, San knew that Yunho is a good person and that was exactly what held San back. The last thing he wanted to see was the guy putting on a sad face like a kicked puppy.

He could already imagine the face Yunho would put on when he finds out.

Last night he thought about telling him through text but that would've made San even meaner. If only he wasn't trying to look smart.

"Fine…" He said, pulling out his phone, going straight to him and Yunho's chat.

"You're not gonna tell him through text, are you?" Yeosang asked while he moved to sit beside San, wanting to look at their chat but San pushed him away, _softly._

"No. I'll just tell him to meet me later so i can tell him." San said while proceeding to text him.

"This should be good." He said to himself.

He hated himself for slightly jumping when he saw Yunho replied right away.

"We're meeting at the back of the school."

“The back of the school? Am i living in an anime show right now?” Yeosang said.

“Shush.” San shushed him.

"Okay, you're gonna go alone right?" Mingi said.

San smiled nervously and it was enough for the three of them to know what San wanted.

"We'll only walk you there, you have to be alone with him." Mingi said firmly.

San pouted his bottom lip.

"Fineeeee." He could only hope that everything will go well.

While San and his friends were having conversations about how he should tell him, Yunho in the class somewhere couldn't help but smiled at his phone.

Like he said, he was in class but now he couldn't focus, the only thing he could think about was wanting the class to end as soon as possible.

"Well someone looks happy." The voice came from beside him, it was one of his close friend Hongjoong.

"He said he wants to meet up." Yunho said, still smiling brightly, Hongjoong couldn't help but smile along with him.

"Damn, i hope i can be as excited as you when i was dating." Hongjoong said with a slight whiny tone while laying his head on the desk.

"You're pretty bad at choosing a girlfriend, maybe I should teach you." Yunho teased him, earning a light hit on the shoulder from Hongjoong.

"Don't be so cocky, this is your first time dating someone while me? I dated a lot more people in the past so I am more experienced than you are." Hongjoong said smiling smugly.

"Aren't you so cute????" Yunho said sarcastically while pinching his cheek.

"Maybe I should date you, what do you think, Yunho?"

"Not a chance."

🔒🔒🔒

San, Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Mingi hid behind the school building. Wooyoung was the one who checked the situation, he caught Yunho there standing, staring at his phone and there was nobody there.

_'Good.'_ He thought to himself before turning around to look at them, giving them a thumbs up to signal them that the situation was safe, even though it wasn't even necessary.

"Come on. Gooo." Mingi said pushing San slightly but San refused to take another step forward.

"Guys, I can't do this." San said, sounding panic even though he was being sure before they arrived there.

Wooyoung clicked his tongue and pulled San's arm, San still refused but the other two helped Wooyoung by pushing him forward. They led San to Yunho who was looking at them with a confused expression.

When they got San standing there in front of Yunho, Wooyoung nudged him slightly.

San looked down while lightly biting his bottom lip, he got no choice. He gathered all of his courage, but he couldn't look at Yunho's face.

"Let's go." Mingi said, pulling Yeosang who was watching them.

"What? I wanna watch~" Yeosang whined but Wooyoung joined in pulling Yeosang away.

When Yunho and San were finally alone, San felt even more nervous than before because it was so quiet.

"You said you got something to say to me?" Yunho started the conversation thankfully.

"Yes! Er…. You see…." San started, still looking anywhere else but Yunho's face.

He took a deep breath before bowing slightly and clasping his hands together.

"I'm so sorry this is a misunderasting!!!" 

It went quiet for a while before Yunho speaked up again.

"Misunderas…"

"I- I MEAN MISUNDERSTANDING!!"

Just how did he got that wrong?!

"I am sorry… You see, when you confessed to me yesterday, i saw your group of friends staring at us so I thought you were challenged to do that so I agreed. I'm very sorry, I thought you were just playing around. I'm truly sorry." San finally let it out, he didn't have the courage to look at Yunho in the face, but Yunho was quiet and it made him anxious.

What kind of expression was he making. Confused? Sad? Mad?

How was Yunho feeling?

But in a second, his anxiety was washed away. Yunho laughed, he didn't know how Yunho did that but he washed San's worries away completely and plus, Yunho made San face him even without Yunho asking him to.

"W-Wait.. sorry." Yunho said in between his laughter, he didn't know what he was laughing at exactly but he was relieved that Yunho didn't yell at him. (or cry, that’d be a trouble too)

"Wait a minute, so you dated me because you saw my friends staring at us when i confessed?" Yunho said, still giggling a little bit.

San nodded lightly.

"You observed it too hard." Yunho said and San felt his face heated up in embarrassment.

"It's just a habit! I really didn't have any intention to hurt you or anything!"

"I know, i don’t think you’d do something like that." Yunho said, still smiling.

"I'm sorry." San couldn’t think of anything else to say but apologies.

"Don't worry about it! It was very surprising anyway that you accepted right away." Yunho said while scratching the back of his head.

"Agh.. Sorry." Again, San apologized.

"I told you it's fine hahaha. Why do you keep apologizing???"

San couldn't help but feel bad, especially when Yunho was being so nice to him. It somehow made him feel like he's a bad person. 

"Because it is my fault geez…"

There was no escaping it, he felt very bad.

"Is there anything i can do at least? I can do your homework or buy you lunch." San said without even thinking about it, because all he could think about was not wanting to be a bad guy.

He expected Yunho to say that it is okay but Yunho was actually thinking.

"There is something that you can do…"

"Okay, tell me." San said eagerly and Yunho's smile grew wider at that.

"Will you go on a trial date with me?" Yunho said easily.

San blinked.

Yunho blinked.

Readers blinked.

"A what?" San asked, smiling nervously, he was pretty sure he heard it right and even though he wasn't sure what that meant, he still got a bad feeling about it.

"A trial date. Basically, we go on a date temporarily." Yunho explained but that didn't change the fact that San thought it was a bad idea, but how was he going to reject him?

"I… don't think that's a great idea.." San said while looking down, Yunho chuckled at that.

"I expected that answer, it's okay though, don't worry about it." Yunho was still smiling and San was so close to asking how could he smile so sincerely while he was getting rejected?

"It's okay, forget about what i said okay? You don't have to be worried about it anymore." Yunho said with an assuring tone before walking away, San watched his back and he didn't know what got into him but a part of him wanted to stop him.

"Wait!"

Yunho turned around.

"Yes?"

San's expression turned blank, he didn't expect himself to stop him, he didn't even know why he stopped him.

"Um.."

_'San? What are you doing?'_

"I'll… I'll do it." The word slipped out of his mouth carelessly, Yunho looked at San with a surprised expression and San's expression was no different, he was surprised of himself for saying that.

"i mean…" San smiled nervously while backing away a bit, but Yunho was just looking at him with a confused expression.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

San turned around and saw Yeosang's head peeking from behind the building. Wooyoung and Mingi appeared again and pulled Yeosang away without saying anything. Leaving both Yunho and San standing there, completely dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been writing for so long already (':  
> i hope this is not too boring


End file.
